jakeandamirfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake's Twitter/Script
''Opening Sequence'' :Amir: Hey, you're watching Jake and Amir. Not that I care. :Jake: You should. :Amir: Yeah well I do, okay, I care too much. Episode :(Sarah, Jake and Murph are sitting together drinking milkshakes) :Jake: Milkshakes were a good idea. :Sarah: You're right, it's like drinking ice cream and milk at the same time. :Murph: Yes. Well mine's just chocolate pudding and soy milk, cause— :(Amir sits down) :Amir: I wish people would stop saying, "I'm a foodie", and start saying what it actually is: "I'm a prick about food". :Jake: Not funny. :Amir: Your Twitter. :Jake: Wow, okay, is it? Whatever. :Amir: What do you mean "whatever"? It was your tweet, I didn't get it either. :Jake: I got it, I was just wasn't trying to be funny. :Amir: So, why'd you tweet it? :Murph: You sent that tweet to me before you tweeted it, you wanted me to tell you if it was funny or not... :Jake: Yeah, and you didn't respond, so why do you care now? :(Sarah leaves) :Jake: Great. :Amir: Yeah, great. Get out of here. :Jake: No— :Sarah: I'm leaving! :Jake: I didn't ask you to leave—(To Amir) what are you doing here, alright? :Amir: Reading your tweets. Doy. :Jake: Why are you just reading them? They're not funny. :Amir: Then why'd you tweet them, okay? How many retweets did they get? :Jake: I don't know, I don't gi—(Murph leaves) I don't give a crud about my stupid Twitter, I don't even know how to check— :Amir: Go to Your Tweets and then go to—Your Tweets, Retweets— :Jake: Tweets, Retweeted— :Amir: —go to Retweets and then Your Tweets— :Jake: Not a lot. Not a lot. There's one—there's two. One of them said it was stupid after. :Amir: See? :Jake: Well this is me not caring: huugh! How do I delete it? :Amir: How to delete what? Your account? :Jake: No, just the dumb tweet. :Amir: Well they're all dumb tweets, so I would just— :Jake: They're not all dumb. This one's funny, this one's about Inception: "I understood Inception; in my dreams!" Well it's like two months old. :(Sarah comes back for her milkshake) :Jake: Sarah, did you read the...? :Sarah: (Leaving) Yeah. :Jake: It's not funny if you read it out loud. :Amir: Yeah well all tweets are read. :Jake: Not out loud! Not out loud. That's the dumbest thing you've ever said, I'm gonna tweet that right now. :Amir: Yeah, cause you tweet dumb things. :Jake: I'm gonna delete my entire Twitter account. How's that for dumb. :Amir: Sorry for making you feel so insecure. :Jake: Insecure about what? Because I don't have a Twitter anymore. I deleted it. Oh, crap, Jwitz ain't got one. :Amir: Jesus. How many followers did you have? :Jake: 19760 something, but I hadn't checked in like an hour and I wasn't even sure. :Amir: (Leaving) I would not have done that. :Jake: That's the difference between you and me! I'm strong. And I—(Stays silent and looks regretful for some time) Kev! (Mimes getting a blowjob) Nah. ''Outro'' :(Jake is talking on his phone, the camera filming him from outside the room he's in) :Jake: Yes, it was hacked and deleted, and I don't know why anyone would want to delete it but they deleted the account, and I just—so there's no way to get it back. None of the followers? I don't—no I wi—yeah I would take some of the tweets back, but it's more I would like the followers back. Then let me—and you don't protect them? There's not on a server, anywhere? It's not up in the Cloud? I—okay, let me talk to your manager. I would like—let me talk to a FUCKING manager!